Blind Date
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Albus has a gets an idea for a Minerva's birthday present after observing her and Hermione at the start of term ball. Please R&R.


_AN: Hello everyone, ok short oneshot. Its set in the fall of 2006 which would make Minerva 81 and Hermione 27 years old. As always please let me know what you think. _

_Enjoy-Xio_

Blind Date

The start of term ball had come off better than he would have guessed. It was the first time they would have one so it was only natural that he would worry. He shouldn't have he knew he had put the task in very good hands. Minerva was after all a perfectionist; no matter what the task everything had to be just the way she envisioned it. Everything was beautiful, and Minerva herself was no exception. She was wearing her usual color robes, but this time the robes were not tartan but a very delicate looking dark green silk. Her hair was in a bun but instead of being piled up on top of her head this time it's was at the base of her neck. It was a surprising and wonderful familiar Minerva McGonagall but some how softer, much more sensual than he had ever seen her. As he looked around Albus noticed he was not the only one who was being held captive by Minerva that night.

He had noticed it before of course he would have be blind not to have noticed. It was against the rules of course it was but since when does the heart pay any attention to the rule book. Every time the two were in the same room there seem to be electricity in the air, the tension automatically doubled. They had staff meeting once a week and the staff usually saw each other every day in the staff lounge, so there was very few days that Albus was not witness to what was happening. Though apparently the two staff members involved hadn't noticed anything or if they had they seemed to be ignoring it. He had known Minerva for most of her life so he knew that she had the same self control as ten witches put together, so it was no surprise to him that she could keep her feelings at bay. What he couldn't understand is how Hermione was dealing with it. True she was very much like Minerva but much younger, and usually youth made for impatience and boldness.

Hermione wasn't showing any of it. But as he looked at her now he could have no doubt that she was head over heels for his deputy. Albus made his way to Hermione and extended his hand.

"Would you care to dance Hermione?"

Hermione looked up surprised, she really didn't want to dance she was very happy observing a certain someone. But this was Albus Dumbledore after all and she just could not say no to him. She smiled and followed him to the dance floor. She had to admit the man was a wonderful dancer, she had only seen one other person move so gracefully across a dance floor. But at the moment that someone seemed to be taking a rest from dancing and was now seating at the staff table.

Albus noticed Hermione looking at Minerva and smiled, it was so obvious to him that he couldn't understand how they seemed to be so oblivious to each others feelings.

"She looks beautiful tonight doesn't she?"

"More so than usual." Hermione's quick reply seems to catch her more of guard than it did him. He had expected a simple yes, but this was a much better opening.

"I have to agree Minerva is beautiful every day, but tonight she seems to be outshining the stars."

Hermione suddenly realized that she had just slipped. She had been so engrossed in Minerva that she had forgotten just where she was and who she was talking to. Well she supposed it was better than admitting it in front of Snape. But still she wasn't supposed to give herself away in any way.

"It's alright Hermione I understand only too well the allure of a wonderful woman such as Minerva. And don't worry your secret is safe with me."

He saw Hermione relax once more. Totally oblivious he could safely say that they were the smartest witches in several centuries but apparently when it came to matters of the heart they were at a lost. They had to be if they hadn't notice the way they looked at each other.

Minerva walked into Albus' office for the weekly staff meeting. He had asked that she be there early, so there she was half an hour early. She was sure Albus would have a very good reason to want to wake her up earlier than usual on her birthday. _Of course he has a good reason. He better have a good reason because if he doesn't I'm going to throw him out a window. _

"Good morning Minerva. Don't you look wonderful today?" Flattery Minerva smiled, so he didn't have a reason at all.

"Good morning Albus." She had learned to read him very well in the many decades as colleagues. She knew there was very little the Headmaster could do that would surprise her any more. "You asked to see me before the meeting."

"Yes I did. Well seeing that today is October 4th and you are now 81 years old I thought of a wonder present." Minerva started to get a bad feeling. It wasn't that she didn't trust Albus it was just that he had that damn twinkle in his eyes. This said twinkle had never boasted well for Minerva's mental wellbeing.

Showing her disdain for the idea before she even knew what it was Albus had come up with as a birthday present would have been rude of her and highly inappropriate. So she settled for a "Really?"

Albus Dumbledore was no fool. He knew Minerva was apprehensive about his present. But he also knew that she would never decline a birthday present from him which was why his plan was so prefect.

"Seeing that you don't have a social life to speak of I thought it would be wonderful to set you up on a blind date." He said in voice laced with humor.

He could see her eyes widen and a wonderful color rising to her cheeks. Maybe he had finally gone too far but he doubted that. Minerva had to revise her theory for apparently he could not only still surprise her but he was still able to completely shock her.

"A blind date?" Minerva's voice was that beautiful high pitch that she only used for two things showing her disdain at her students' lack of judgment and for much the same reason she directed it often at him.

"Yes Minerva a blind date. I know of someone that is very interest in you and I think you would reciprocate if you only gave it a go."

Reciprocate the man had finally lost his mind. How could she reciprocate to who ever this man was that Albus want to set her up with, when she was already crazy about someone? But of course she knew Albus had no way of knowing this so she tried to calm down and spoke in the steady voice she would use to explain things to first year students. "Albus I know you mean well but I do not wish to go on a blind date."

"Come now Minerva you are not about to reject my birthday present are you?" Seeing Minerva look down at her hands instead of saying anything he continued. "Any ways it has all been set up already. All the details are in there Minerva please trust me you will at the very least enjoy a very nice dinner." He said handing her a small invitation made of parchment with her name written in nice following handwriting. She was about to open it when she heard a nock on the door, she looked up at a clock on his desk to see it was indeed time for the meeting. She slipped the small invitation into the pocket of her robes.

"Ready?" She gave in a small nod, after which he called who ever was at the door in. It just so happened that it was Hogwarts youngest staff member.

"I'm I late?" Albus smiled at Hermione. She like her mentor was a stricter for being on time. They both need to loosen up a bit.

"No we just had some business to discuss before the meeting. You are right on time Hermione." Minerva was fingering the invitation in her pocket, so she didn't see a very curious look that passed between the Headmaster and the History of Magic professor.

Hermione was about to turn her attention to Minerva when a very enthusiastic, "Good morning all" was heard from the door. She would have to wait till after the meeting.

As Minerva walked down the fourth floor corridor that would lead her to the room where her blind date was waiting for her she couldn't help but think what a rotten birthday this had turn out to be. The students had all decided that today was a perfect day to torture her and had been complete out of control, specially the third years that hadn't yet developed a mature mentality but were already loosing some of the fear that held the first and second years rooted to their desk in her presence. If she didn't know better she would swear that it had been Albus who had put them up to it. But not even he would dare intervene with her students, there had been parchment airplanes flying around her class room for heaven's sake.

Then Poppy, Xiomara, and Pomona had with the Albus blessing decided to cut her a cake in the staff lounge and wish her a happy 81 birthday. Which Minerva had to admit was very sweet of her three friends and she would have really enjoyed it except that the one person she had wanted there wasn't able to make due to a horrible pair of Slytherins who had been tormenting a Hufflepuff. She really disliked the entire student body today.

As if her birthday couldn't get any worse she was now closing in on the location for her bloody blind date. It was a birthday present from Albus so she couldn't very well not go, he being who he was would find out. She felt like someone was trying to punish her for what she didn't know but it was cruel to so on her birthday. Minerva finally reached her destination it was the last door at the end of a very long corridor. Minerva smoothed a hand over her green robes and then over her hair, there was after all no reason to look like death worn over. It was date whether she had asked for it or not didn't much matter. Satisfied that she look presentable she tried to forget about the retched day, Albus had after all said that at the very least she would have a nice dinner and this would be the only celebrating she would do. She put a fake smile on her face and knocked twice on the big oak door.

The door opened seconds later and Minerva held her breath. There was Hermione looking more beautiful than ever. Minerva took in the beautiful sleek curls pulled back behind each ear with a hair pin that shimmered when it caught the light from the hanging chandelier she could see behind Hermione. Hermione had forgone her robes and was instead in a very flattering dark blue dress. Minerva swallowed hard, she was stunning.

Hermione for her part had been doing the exact same thing, Minerva looked…Hermione couldn't find the words to describe just how beautiful the woman before looked. Hermione had never seen her like this before her hair was up as usual but not in a bun instead it made a very intricate pattern at the back of Minerva's head. Her green robes didn't have the usual high neckline, it dipped towards the valley of her breast enough to give a hint of cleavage and Minerva had accentuated the effect by wearing a beautiful emerald necklace. Seeing Hermione's appreciative glance Minerva was glad she had convinced herself that it was a date she was going on and should make an effort even if only did it in order to able to say she had dressed up on her birthday.

"Good evening Minerva. Follow me please." Hermione turned around and as she started walking back into the room she heard a sharp intake of breath. So the old man had been right after all, Minerva did feel the same attraction for her. Most of the nervousness Hermione had been feeling as she waited for Minerva to arrive flew out the window. Minerva couldn't breath Hermione's dress had been very proper from the front you couldn't see a single inch of skin but once she turned around it became the sexiest thing she had ever seen. The dress practically had no back to speak of; it made a perfect v-shape from Hermione's shoulder to the small of her back. It revealed an exhilarating amount of smooth milky white skin. She had to say one thing about Albus he had wonderful taste when it came to choosing a blind date for her.

Minerva regained her bearings enough to follow Hermione, who led her to a table which had obviously been sat with a lot of care. It was set for two but instead of being across it had been set side by side. There was a beautiful crystal vase in the middle of the table filled with red and white tulips. This made Minerva smiled.

"I heard from someone that they are you're favorite."

Minerva turned to Hermione with an even bigger smile on her face. She could only have gotten that information from two people Poppy or Albus. "Yes I love them."

Hermione returned her smiled and moved to pull out Minerva's chair. "Please sit down."

Minerva looked at bit puzzled by such chivalry but made no comment and sat down. Hermione leaned over her should to remove the sliver lip from the plate and put it aside. "I also heard from this someone that seafood pasta was you're food of choice."

This time Minerva didn't smile no this time she had to laugh of loud, "I'll have to have a talk with Poppy."

Hermione moved to her place but didn't sit instead she took the whine that had been cooling and poured them each a glass. After she sat down she raised her glass "To many more birthdays." Minerva gave her gorgeous smile and raised her own glass.

Albus had been right after all, she had loved her birthday present. As Minerva stood to go she did so regrettably, she wanted time to stop and that nigh to go on forever. "Thank you Hermione it was lovely."

"I'll walk you back to your rooms."

"It's not necessary."

"I know but I want to."

Minerva smiled again, she seemed to be doing that a lot tonight, and nodded. As it turn out the walk from the fourth floor to Minerva's rooms on the second floor was much too quick and they soon found themselves outside Minerva's door.

"I hope we can do this again."

Minerva looked a little perplexed she had been lost in her own thoughts. "What?"

"Date" Minerva smiled again and Hermione took it as a yes. "How about Friday night in my rooms lets say about eight?"

"I'd love to."

"It's settled then." Hermione took hold of Minerva's hand and quickly lean in to give her a kiss before she lost her nerve. The kiss was so brief Minerva didn't know if she had imagined it or not, but as she opened her eyes and looked at how nervous Hermione was she knew it had been very real. Minerva smiled to reassure Hermione, who then brought Minerva's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Happy birthday Minerva." With one last smiled she was gone.

Minerva continued smiling as she readied herself for bed. She would have to give Albus a very big Christmas present as a thank you. She was elated. What only a couple of hours ago had seemed like the worst birthday she ever had, she now considered her best birthday. For some reason she had a feeling this was only the first of many birthdays she would celebrate with Hermione.

The End


End file.
